1. Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing program (e.g., non-transitory computer-readable medium having a storage including instructions to be performed by a processor), and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
There are known multiplayer online games which can be played by a plurality of players at the same time via the Internet or another such information communication network. With such an electronic game system in which processing is done online, the information used in the game is sent back and forth between a server and a client.
This information is divided up into a plurality of packets, and is transmitted either from the server to the client, or from the client to the server. For example, with a stream-socket protocol such as TCP/IP, as shown in FIG. 7, the information is divided up into packets P1 to Pn, and the packets are sent out in order from the server at time intervals Δt. Each packet arrives from the server to the client delayed only by a lag time t. For instance, a packet P1 sent out at the time t0 arrives at the time t1 after the lag time t, and the packet P2 sent out at the time t0+Δt arrives at the time t2 (=t1+Δt) after the lag time t.
If an error should occur in the transmission or reception of a packet, a packet retransmission request is issued from the client to the server, and the packet in which the error occurred is retransmitted from the server to the client. At this point the lag time until the client receives the retransmitted packet is 2t(=2×[t1−t0]).